


Mvajah - Suprise

by Mini_Goat



Series: Shrodinger [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Several years after the events of ‘Exchange’ Sam receives a suspicious e-mail. Future Jack strikes again.





	Mvajah - Suprise

**Mvajah - Suprise**

Sam was curled up on the end of the couch, a mug of hot coffee in one hand, her laptop propped on her knees as she sifted through her e-mail, humming happily to herself. It was early October and she was already pondering what to get Jack for his birthday. He was singularly difficult to shop for. Not because he meant to be. It was just that he had enough money in the bank to buy anything he wanted to when it crossed his mind or he saw it. Other things he wanted like getting married next spring or honeymooning somewhere with a waterfall weren’t really birthday gifts.

So here she sat, the roar of the fire from last night long extinguished in the fireplace. He was still sound asleep, having gotten in on a late flight, pigged out on Chinese take out together and finished the night exploring every inch of each other’s bodies until they fell asleep exhausted wrapped in each others arms.

On base and in the field Jack was singularly the most alert man ever. At home he could best be described as sloth like. She was all right with that. He was finding out her pinprick neat habits in her lab did not extend to how she kept house. She picked up for team nights but otherwise she was kind of a sloppy housekeeper who ran on the magic whatever alchemist it was who had created coffee. She supposed he’d figured that out ages ago though the time he’d tripped over her bra when he’d borrowed her bathroom off her bedroom when Daniel was busy yacking up a lung from drinking too much the night before. It had been a fun team night and they had managed to keep their hands off each other even drunk most of the time on those nights or at least until Daniel passed out and Teal’c had retired to kelno’reem. Not that either man cared in retrospect. Now it didn’t even matter. They had not let it get further than making out and cuddling other than the once but that wasn’t entirely their fault.

Daydreaming about stolen moments and making out with her at that time commanding officer while kinky as hell wasn’t helping her figure out what to get him and the 20th would be on her before she knew it. Sipping her coffee she scrolled through her e-mail hoping to see an ad for something he might like when she paused. What the hell? How does she have an e-mail from him from a month ago that she never noticed and why is it addressed from his SGC account? Someone was playing games. He hadn’t used that address since his promotion months ago.

She almost didn’t open it but her curiosity finally got the best of her.

_Hello Beautiful._

_Twelve years from your now I had a crazy adventure that I haven’t brought up since because well, the me that left you wouldn’t be sending you this. I went back in time to that first year we served the SGC. The me of your time went forward in my place. I probably shouldn’t be doing this but I know for a fact you will find this e-mail weeks after the date addressed to you because the date I send it you were ‘distracted’. So much has happened over the years. So many events I wouldn’t trade for all the beer in Canada. I don’t know how to tell you how immeasurable my love for you is. How long I’ve wanted to tell you. Before I left I thought I just had this little crush on you (ok, huge crush) that was more or less harmless seeing as I wasn’t about to do anything about it. But then I met you. The older everything you were already becoming you and I fell so hard and fast the rest of the way it took everything in me the first few weeks after I got back not to say the hell with it all and just sweep you away to some tropical island forever. The problem was, older you was married and very in love with the guy and I needed to know who it was who had so thoroughly captured your heart. So, being myself, of course I waited for you to be distracted and snooped in your office. _

_That’s how I found out that the beautiful, intelligent, strong, possibly slightly crazy, did I mention beautiful? Woman I had a massive crush on had somehow lost her brilliant mind and married me. But I couldn’t ask her any details or tell her how I really felt either because for all I knew she had tech to erase my brain that she’d invented or swiped. And you know how I feel about people sifting through my brain, even you. Ok you can dig around in there but only if you leave my hockey stats and Simpsons episodes alone in there. Ok I’m getting a little off track here. So, anyway, here I was, utterly in love with a woman the military wasn’t about to let me be with in any reasonable way but now knew that somehow, some way, we’d found the solution to being together in the way we wanted to be._

_So I waited and watched you fall just as hard for me as I had for you and still we had to wait. And wait. That sucked. Sometimes I felt like it was all a dream, a wish my heart had made that wasn’t going to ever come true. Especially when we both tried to move on from how we felt. I should have just told you then how much I love you, will always love you. Always. Forever._

_Thank you for loving me. - Jack_

Sam looked at the date it was sent and smiled softly. At some point when Jack had been switched in time the one who she’d encountered, who smiled more and somehow made her heart race more than once in spite of being old enough to be her father at that point had sent her a post dated e-mail while he was puttering around the base, for last month, the morning after he’d asked her to marry him. A week after his promotion. Why that sly old fox she though. He’d lied to her. He’d looked her in the eyes and lied to her.

She got up and went quietly upstairs to their bedroom and stared down at him sprawled on their bed, face down. Nude as the day he was born. She glared, pulled the pillow out from under his head and walloped him on his bare bottom. Then for good measure she thumped him on the head with it.

“Oof. Carter what the hell!” came his muffled protest.

“You jerk.” She wacked him semi-affectionately with the pillow again, this time in the belly as he’d rolled over.

“Watch where you aim that thing” he growled and snatched the pillow, succeeding in pulling her down onto him. Taking advantage of her loss of balance he rolled with her until she was pinned beneath him. “Why. Are. You. Hitting. Me.” He demanded. Punctuating each word with a kiss to her neck, her shoulder, her jaw, her collar bone, her breast where he graze his teeth across her nipple.

She moaned and squirmed under him, her fingers stroking his sides as he had her arms pinned, the pillow forgotten.

“Asked you a question Carter.” He purred as he nibbled on her neck again, satisfied with the involuntary arch of her body under him, demanding more.

“You lied to me.” She gasped but she’d gotten her arms free and was now exploring his skin with her fingers.

“What? When did I lie to you?” Where her fingers were was starting to get really distracting.

“Eight years ago, when you did that body switch thing. I asked you who you were married to and you lied to me about it.”

“When the hell did I do that?” He’d remember lying to her about that. She hadn’t even asked when he got back so he thought either he’d not been wearing a ring or she simply hadn’t returned his feelings yet and it wasn’t important to her. He’d honestly been a little disappointed until he’d talked to Daniel who had confirmed Sam had been very nonplused about the whole thing. He’d carefully couched his questions in concern for her as he’d learned he was married later in life without mentioning who it was to even though Daniel had tried to find out.

“The older you was married and I asked him about it and you lied right to my face.” She persisted.

“Oh come on, you’re mad at me for something I technically do twelve **_years_** from now?”

“Well, when you put it that way…” she looked up at him and realized she might be acting a little crazy just like he’d implied in his letter to her.

“Carter.” He growled into her neck “You have too many cloths on.” He decided to help her with that problem.

Giggling as he struggled with her robe, tank top and shorts “after this I want pancakes.” She moaned as his mouth found more skin he’d uncovered. “With... cottage fries and oohh… yes there” she hummed “Syrup. Lots and lots of sweet sticky syrup.” She sighed in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the story that inspired ‘Exchange’. Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
